


an acceptable surprise

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, pro teams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: come prompt me @dropss0fjupiter on tumblr!!





	an acceptable surprise

The previous night's snow was melting as Andrew woke up. The streets of Brooklyn were filthy, wet, filled with blaring horns. Thankfully, his apartment was a sanctuary after the shitty one he had to lease back in Kentucky. Now though, he had one thousand feet of sleek countertops and stainless steel appliances. He even liked the couch, charcoal gray and usually home to a passed out redhead. The Rangers paid an outrageous amount to trade him last season, and Neil was in the process of signing in the next state over.

Andrew had woken up this morning as Neil fumbled in the dark for _his_ leather jacket. He had a meeting with a PR executive, something about a new endorsement by Adidas, in Jersey for about an hour, but he'd put coffee on before he left. Andrew fell asleep to the sound of the percolator.

Now, he reheated the coffee and dumped the only appealing aspects of it into his mug. The cat landed gracefully on the counter when he knew Andrew hated him up there. He scolded King as he stirred the sugar into nothingness, spoon clinking. King purred indignantly and Andrew booped his nose in reprimand. The balcony beckoned him to fresh air.

He slid the curtain back, blinking past momentary blindness of the near-afternoon sun. It was freezing outside, but it felt good to wake up in. Warm sun salving pinpricks of the harsh wind. He shut the door in King's face and rested his forearms on the white gate keeping him from causing a mess on 48th avenue. The city was already awake, and Andrew liked that. People were always busy in this city, always running off to an appointment or to hold some old lady up. Whatever it was, they were too busy to bother him. Everyone had their own lives as far as he was concerned and he could live his without conflict.

Except when Josten left his towel on the bathroom floor. Andrew hated that.

Speaking of, he caught sight of burning auburn curls peaking out from a black beanie a street down. He was wearing Andrew's black skinny jeans and leather jacket along with a gray v-neck that was actually his. He was sipping out of a nondescript white paper cup, probably a hot tea that Andrew would regurgitate if tried to drink it. Either way he made Andrew's breath stutter as he tugged his hat off and slipped through the side entrance to the building. It was the one closest to the stairwell.

A minute later the telltale key-jangling preceded Neil's arrival. He unlocked the door and stood in the doorway as he took a hard drag of a fresh cigarette. Andrew mirrored him against the balcony doorframe, meeting his eye as he looked up. Finally, he grabbed his keys and shut the door behind him, exhaling easily.

"Why are you smoking?" Andrew demanded.

"Good morning to you too," Neil said with an _I dare you_ on his smart mouth. He smashed the stick to death in the ashtray, a waste as always. Andrew scoffed.

"You weren't smoking outside, but you lit up in the nonsmoking building."

"Were you spying?" Neil asked playfully as he dug around in the refrigerator. Andrew pointedly looked elsewhere. Neil swung around, kicking the door shut with his socked foot and holding his desired apple. Fuji. At least it was a sweet kind.

"You saw me," Andrew challenged. Neil might not be on the run anymore, but he was still a runner. Exits were counted, repeating faces were monitored, surroundings were under his thumb.

"Yes," Neil agreed easily. He seemed so happy, so content to be home with Andrew. He sauntered over, tossing the apple between his hands a few times. Each crisp catch set Andrew on edge.

"Yeah?" Andrew asked.

"Yes."

Andrew fisted his hand in the material of his shirt and pulled his mouth level with a bruising kiss. It was short, but it was surely needed. Neil pulled away with a lax grin, eyes more awake than they'd been all morning probably.

"You look like shit, by the way." Andrew commented, lying to both of them.

"Mmhm," Neil hummed.

"How did the meeting go?"

Neil shrugged, taking a crunchy bite of his apple. He shrugged out of Andrew's jacket and laid it over the back of the couch.

"Good," he admitted, still chewing. Andrew waited for him to elaborate because PR meetings were never good.

"I have to attend a party Friday night." Neil turned a sly grin over at him. "Be my date?"

"I hate you."

"That's unfortunate, seeing as we're going to be playing for the same team."

Andrew's hand paused where he was dumping his cold coffee down the drain. "What?"

He could practically feel Neil smiling behind him. "Remember how I said the Bears in Jersey wanted to sign me? I meant to say the Rangers."

Andrew whipped around to face him. He crossed his arms. "Back to lying are you, Josten?"

Neil sauntered over to him, resting his socked feet on top of Andrew's. "It was a surprise."

"So what, I'm expected to share my apartment with you?"

Neil looked down at their feet and quickly shrugged. His shoulders were straighter than before, eyes straying away from Andrew's because after all this time he was still impossibly _dense_. He stepped back.

"I can get my own place if you don't want—"

Andrew sighed, fisting his hand in Neil's shirt and yanking him back in. Neil stared at him, hands caught messily on Andrew's shoulders.

"You're such an idiot sometimes. Yes or no?"

"Yes."

Andrew surged forward for a kiss, two kisses and the swipe of a tongue. Neil's hands in his hair and his pulse racing under Andrew's thumb.

"Move in with me." Andrew said softly against the corner of his mouth, the cut of his jaw. Neil parted them to give the apartment a cursory glance, as if he cared what it looked like when it held Andrew inside.

"We're going to live together," he agreed, his grin growing wider. Andrew pushed a curl out of his face gently, watching his features bloom into happiness.

"I'll make you a key," he added, for good measure. Neil's face lit up and it made Andrew's heart ache with familiar fondness. Neil slid his arms further along his shoulders until he was wrapping Andrew in his arms. They encased him delicately as he buried his face in Andrew's neck.

"Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you. _Andrew_." He pulled back to look at him, resting his thumb over his cheekbone. Andrew stared back, his trembling hands hidden in the bunched fabric of Neil's shirt.

"Don't get sappy."

Neil laughed softly, his mouth pulled into an almost excited smile.

"I'm feeling extremely sappy right now. Better get used to it, _babe_."

Andrew sighed and Neil jumped at the chance to kiss his put-upon frown away. When they parted, Andrew's mouth was curved into a smirk that Neil traced with his thumb.

Neil couldn't wait to wake up to him every morning.

**Author's Note:**

> come prompt me @dropss0fjupiter on tumblr!!


End file.
